The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balucrehot’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during August 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Lantana cultivars with a well-branched and compact growth habit, continuous flowering, and dark green-colored foliage.
The new cultivar was the product of the open-pollination of the commerically available Lantana cultivar ‘Robpatdes’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,156, characterized by its dark red/yellow-colored flowers, and compact and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in December 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.